


Shortcuts and Crappy Fences

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Delsin and The Tagger Girl [3]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rainy sex, Semi-Public Sex, They forgot the condoms again, Vaginal Sex, alleyway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Delsin mentions a shortcut. There's talk about bringing Eugene Chinese takeout and being food heroes while escaping some of Seattle's finest weather but this so-called 'shortcut' was Delsin's idea which means it's a toss-up whether it'll in your favor or not... then again, you can't remember a time when Delsin's shortcuts were ever boring. This one is no different.Trashpandagamer asked: Can I get a day nine for Kinktober with bondage and lingerie between Delsin and The Tagger Girl? PlezA/N: Day 9 of Kinktober for bondage and lingerie. Hope you like it, Panda! <3





	Shortcuts and Crappy Fences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashpandagamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trashpandagamer).



\--------------------------

Delsin has been making that silly seesaw motion where he leans back and forth, side to side, ever since the two of you left your apartment. He’s trying to figure out if you’re wearing the stuff he glimpsed laying across your unmade bed that evening - determining whether it’s underneath your die-cut dress and thriftstore leather jacket or not. Had he known you were wearing said articles of flimsy clothing, you’d probably be a heap of thoroughly fucked girlfriend right now and not on your way to Eugene’s for a slumber/LAN party. 

It’s past sunset. The streets are dark, so Delsin does that side to side movement while you both pass under lamp lights and storefront fluorescents; hands stuffed in his back pockets.

Your leather jacket might be black, but the dress is cream colored and thin, and the garter belt, black lace panties, and push-up bra is… not totally unnoticeable in proper lighting. It’s not like you don’t wear tights every now and then, so that’s not an excellent tell for him. The leg coverings have been especially frequent with the weather getting cooler. Sometimes, you’ve taken to wearing thigh high socks or sheer leggings beneath your ‘booty shorts’ too, so he can’t judge what’s underneath based on the stockings alone. This whole ‘not knowing thing’ is really fucking with him, and you’re enjoying his obsessive curiosity way more than you should be. 

“Okay, come on. I’m gonna find out later anyway so just do me and my blood pressure a solid,” Delsin finally says after staying quiet about the whole ‘are you, aren’t you?’ for two long minutes, “are you wearing the goods tonight or not?”

With a good-natured grin - edged with a bit of mean-spirited glee - you give him a quick look over your shoulder. “Firstly, what makes you think you’re getting lucky tonight? - and who said I was wearing it for you?”

“So you ‘are’ wearing them! I knew it!” He claps his hands - the chain bracelet clicking thickly down his tattooed forearm - and pumps his fist with a charming, toothy grin. “I knew it.”

You blow a raspberry at his smug smile and shoulder the backpack full of spray cans, beef jerky, canned root beers, and store-bought praline cookies; pace quickening. Tonight, you guys are gonna crash at Eugene’s because no one’s seen him outside the bunker in several weeks. It’s not uncommon, and nothing to worry about when it comes to an introverted, socially-awkward guy like Eugene, but Delsin was worried about him growing mold down there. Plus, you could hold your own in a battle of angels vs. demon hordes. It was gonna turn into a fun night whether the blonde nerd liked it or not.

“Soo,” Delsin muses with a mischievous tone, “you think we should cut through Thirteenth and Addison Avenue. We could make a detour, be cashew chicken saviors and retag that hot spot Seattle’s finest painted over last weekend. Three birds. One ragtag duo.”

On the corner of Twelfth Street, you pause, make a face at the red crossing light and turn around. Delsin’s smiling innocently, but he’s got another angle… you know it. He’s up to something, and it probably involves something perverted judging by the bronze edges around his lips. Having gotten wise to his subtle tells, it’s obvious. The way he looks off to the side - a line of mirth under his heavy-lidded, dark-brown eyes - says he’s up to mischief. 

Fucker has a game plan, and you’re not wise to… yet.

Against your suspicions, which are utterly valid, you agree. Even if Delsin’s got something up his sleeve, Eugene would appreciate some cashew chicken and egg rolls, plus… you could totally inhale some beef udon and dumplings. 

“Alright,” you smirk, assuming the worst as your conduit boyfriend grins like a Cheshire Cat, huffing with a broad smile when you grab a fistful of his flannel and drag him across the crosswalk. Thirteenth is packed with cars all glossed with droplets that says there's rain in the not far away distance. 

Thankfully, the alleyways in the Lantern District are always tarped off with red canvas, attaching each floor to the adjoining buildings lower level. From the intersections, the sight of all that red gives off the impression of another world, but right now, it’s dark but it makes a great rain barrier as the rain begins. 

“You know,” Delsin begins, close enough beside you that his breath is warm against the chill of the outside air, “you should really be thanking me. With all this rain, you could have been giving white-collar, corporate bozos an eyeful.”

“Did you seriously just say the word ‘bozo,’ Delsin?”

“No,” he looks a tad sheepish as you mock him, but shakes it off easily, “... seriously. White has a tendency to go ‘sheer’ in certain… situations. I’m protecting your dignity.”

“I had zero issue protecting my ‘dignity’ before you showed up on that rooftop. Besides, who said I’m wearing anything that’s gonna spook the local wildlife? Have you seen how innocent and virtuous I am?”

Delsin laughs beside you, stomach-clutching laughter and then when you don’t look at him or laugh alongside, he gulps, “You’re serious?”

With a guarded smirk, you shrug a leather shoulder - unlatched buckles tapping against your stomach - and turn down the alley between Thirteenth and Addison. The SPD erected a new, shiny chain link fence where there was definitely not one a few weeks back. It’s already been tampered with by the looks of the drooping cross wiring at the top… and the clipped links going down the upper left side. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your tax dollars at work,” Delsin announces; looking slightly annoyed before his roaming browns settle on you and then… a fantastical upturn of his mouth curls his handsome, beige face. “Guess you’re gonna have to scale this thing, huh?”

“... ugh, you go first,” you glare, already picturing climbing the fence with him leaning back and staring up your dress. It's not that the attention wouldn’t be welcome, you’re just not ready to let him see the stupid lingerie yet.

If you climb up this fence, he’s gonna find out for triple sure that you’re wearing or not wearing, what he thinks you’re wearing. Of course, you are wearing exactly what he thinks you are but the denial is part of the fun. Plus, the idea of getting Delsin all riled up tonight is much more entertaining than the alternative. 

Sorta. Not really.

If he keeps eye fucking you like he’s doing now, you won’t last long. His dark, desire-laced gaze has a habit of convincing you to do pretty ludicrous deviances, the likes of which you’d normally balk at. The point is, he’s fun and adventurous and charming, and if you climb that fence first, he’s gonna turn a regularly scheduled detour into some alleyway sexins. Hard to believe there was a time when you thought this guy had you pegged as little sister material.

Delsin hums in good-natured joy, steps ahead of you, turns on a heel and sweeps backward into a gush of smokey fire at a speed that draws the breath out of your lungs. You blink, slightly flustered, as Delsin appears on the other side of the fence; hands beating a soundless tune on his thighs while wickedly innocent.

“Show off,” you grumble, only faking your annoyance because inside you’re almost always having a good time with the Akomish tagger turned savior of Seattle and people-appointed Banner Man.

It could have been an awkward hike up the fence, but your parkour skills got you this far and then some, and maybe Delsin receives a glimpse up your dress when you sling a leg over the top, but he’s gonna see what’s beneath the creamy cotton at some point anyway. 

What’s the harm, you think, tossing him the backpack of goodies before carefully shoving the toe of your boot into a hollow diamond of metal lace. 

“Watch the corner there, babe!”

The edge is a jagged mess, but it’s easily avoidable. However, the main problem with fences is that they’re a bit flimsy… a bit hard to judge and this one is government installed, so it’s a toss-up. Also, the rain had made things slippery. Toss-up here means that when you move to jump down to the ground, the curled steel wiring snatches up your jacket shoulder and collar, swinging you back against the fence. 

The chain links bounce into your back hard enough to make you gasp. It snags your arm up and the hem of your dress over the tops of your thighs, leaving you tangled and a bit more exposed far earlier than you’d planned. You blush and spit a curse while Delsin bends over laughing. 

Wires twist in the shoulder of your jacket, catching threads on the poor, worn thrift store material. 

“Fuck,” you grumble, “This jacket was one of a kind too and now it’s ruined.”

You ignore Delsin's enjoyment, fingering the snare only to find the material good and stuck. Fifteen bucks down the drain. So what? - You’ll shrug out of the jacket and get both sets of fingers in there and remove it… or you could have…

… had Delsin not teleported forward into a vat of smoke, only to appear right against your nose; smirking.

“Shit,” you deadpan, “... you planned this, didn’t you?”

“Do I look like the kinda guy that makes plans by himself? I mean, you know, maybe I’ve got some awesome ideas that become grand plans, but I’ve got one soft rule: go with the flow.”

On the cusp of calling him out, Delsin leans in to give you a kiss that hard and soul-suckingly awesome. You smile against his lips despite being half suspended against a fence - despite his hands carefully threading fingers through your own and rain hitting the red tarps above. The air around is chilly, damp with rain, but Delsin is like a dry, warm stove of body heat and so every peck of his lips melts away the cold. Gone is your annoyance over the loss of the jacket and most lingering doubts over the detour.

He sighs into you and you sink into the firm line of his chest. Gradually, you lose yourself in open-mouthed kisses, thinking you’re being pressed down on a sofa or your springy mattress for a good long second until his lips slip away. He pecks a warm cheek, lifts your other hand level with the one raised in the fence and noses the tip of your nose; smirking like he’s a regular Casanova.

“... what do you think you’re doing?” You ask in a hot, slightly husky question that invites more. 

Give Delsin an inch, and with the right body language, he’ll take a mile. It’s not all that surprising when the warm swirling vortex of smoke and spitting fire crackles around your wrists, holding your hands aloft.

“Well, I got a look at what you’re wearing and not that clothes can talk, but… I’m literally harder than concrete. Do you wanna… maybe…” Delsin sounds just as aroused as you feel. 

Delsin exhales a strained moan against your mouth when you nod ‘yes,’ turning up for a soft kiss. He’s testing the waters, rubbing your forearms and elbows through the jacket; kissing like it’s the first time you’ve ever made out with him. 

Nervous? Yes. But you’re into it.

Whatever he has planned, you’re down. This was what you wanted after all. It’s not like you put on this ridiculous underwear for yourself. You did it to fuck with him - to see how much he was into it or how little and if he was, then you wanted to see how far he could go without melting into a pile of ‘fuck me’ hormones.

“You sure?” Delsin asks again, laying smoldering kisses down the front of your throat, curving hot lips into the side of your neck that sends little bolts of hard eagerness down your belly and straight to your apex. 

“Super sure,” you reply quickly, pressing your hips out until they meet his groin in a gentle grind. The gut punch reaction that gets out of him is not surprising, what is a little shocking, is that his kisses go further down. Against your breasts, still lifted and covered in cream cotton over black satin. He plants exhaling heat with lips and teeth. Down your stomach, he does the same. Further down… further still… 

Before you know it, you’re looking down the alley and craning your neck around, peering through the fence as Delsin gets on his knees and spreads your thighs open enough to skim his tongue along expensive, black underwear that’s already ruined with your eagerness. That first lick, even dulled by fabric, scratches the itch you’ve had all night.

“Okay,” you gasp, swallowing a moan as his nose nudges you covered mound. His tongue drags between the edge of your underwear and inner thigh like he’s pulling off ice cream.

“But... if I hear someone coming down the- fuck… the alley,” you’re momentarily unable to speak thanks to Delsin hooking the damp crotch around his finger and wedging it to the side so all those naked folds can get sucked up by his lava-hot mouth.

“... if I hear someone you promise to stop?”

Busy eating you out, Delsin still manages to nod and grunt as if to say ‘duh.’ 

A little slice of hesitation melts away against his mouth, but you’re still too nervous to moan aloud, breathing heavily instead as your clit gets gently sucked on before a red tongue flicks it mischievously. 

Delsin smirks and throws you a wink that makes you look away, realizing you’d been caught staring. Twin thumbs massage your mound, sliding down between inner and outer folds before spreading you open - fleshy hood lifted - exposing the bare nerves to a moist, unnaturally scorching tongue. It’s just shy of too hot… and always is… but it’s good, maybe even worth getting caught by a pedestrian.

As you leak above his open mouth and sigh and twitch around the smoke-bondage, Delsin slips a long finger inside swollen muscles; groaning at the tightness he finds. You whimper in turn, sighing as Delsin gives your cunt a wet kiss and pulls away. Hazy-eyed, you blink and shift your hips down as his finger slips away and snaps the garter belt from your stockings. Fast enough to tear fragile threads in the hem, he pulls down the ‘not cheap, but super pricey’ underwear. 

For sure, you know where this is leading. Delsin's gotten you soaked and hungry and a little mindless which is right where you need to be in order to get fuck in the middle of an alleyway, against a government installed fence. Honestly, you’ve had dreams like this that have left you sweaty and horny; desperate for Delsin to appear in bed beside you and fuck the stifling desire back down. 

“Pretty sure you owe me new underwear after this,” you joke, starting to feel those pre-fuck hormones take over all your previous hesitation left from Delsin’s tongue. You would have been happy to spend the ten minutes getting eaten out, maybe less… just to finish over his working mouth and head back on your way but...

“Just tell me if I’m taking things too far,” Delsin whispers, sounding so horny you’re surprised you’re not half-fucked by now. It’s almost upsetting seeing how stiff and near-purple with blood his russet-colored cock is; standing at the ready from his unzipped jeans. He thumbs back his foreskin, exposing shiny, swollen glands that make your mouth water a little. One of these days, you’re gonna muster the courage to blow him.

“... umm,” you chuckle lightly, “why are we even talking right now?”

Delsin blinks, purses his lips in thought before looking to the side. He grins, “Seriously, what are we thinking of using our mouths for consenting words. That’s so early two-thousands.”

You roll your eyes and lift your thighs up into his hands while he pokes you with his boner; smearing a wet trail across your lower stomach.

“I’m not afraid to tell you to fuck off, Banner Man,” you reassure him with a tid bit of snark, sighing happily as he fists his cock and runs the sticky head down your folds, back up through saliva and arousal and damp heat. “Now, are you gonna fuck your girlfriend in this alleyway like a gentleman or what?”

“My Lady,” Delsin growls playfully, “your first mistake was assuming I’m nothing but a rapscallion. I’m the dude that crawls through your window, just to get you all hot and bothered before the scene fades to black.”

“Oh, my god… you’re so lame,” you giggle - fucking giggle? What even are you anymore?

“Ouch,” he feigns hurt, “A little dirty alleyway sex will dash that harsh assumption.”

This is insane, you think with a bright smile, muttering a soft ‘maybe’ when he throws down a dashing grin. This is pointlessly stupid but to hell with the consequences. You’re past the point of caring if someone sees you getting banged by a conduit in an alley with your fingers clutching the fence lattice and wrists anchored by smoke and flame. The dirty bootheels you dig into the back of his thighs and the sticky cockhead he rubs in circles around your engorged clit is way too arousing to second guess this setting. 

Delsin fists his dick lower, making your heels dig below his ass. You lift your hips and utter a throaty ‘thank you’ moan as he fills you in one smooth thrust. Ribbed muscles stretch taut around his girthy length. Delsin grunts against your cheek, nudges you with his hooked nose and winces as your heels bite in harder. He pulls at your ankles - dick stuffed inside your hot cunt - as his fire cyclones tighten around your wrists. You tremble as he maneuvers your legs around his hips, locking your ankles against his ass.

“Sorry-sorry,” you gasp and clench your legs around his hips, feeling his cock slide ever deeper.

“Hey,” Delsin smirks, already panting, “don’t you even think about apologizing. I’m the guy who had this, dare I say? - amazing idea.”

“Ever humble,” you puff out and wiggle down over the tops of his denim thighs, fitting his cock deep enough that your lower belly twangs in discomfort. Sometimes, too deep is perfect when it comes to him.

Warm ropes of living smoke and crackling fire keep your wrists lifted as Delsin dips in for a kiss just before giving you that first solid thrust that pops the cork. Shocks of pleasure spike up your spine, forcing a choking moan from your throat. 

You whine against his lips, gasp when he churns his cock inside and arch your back, threading fingers in the chain link fence. Delsin wastes no time in setting a fast tempo. He starts smacking up into you, a bit lost himself at the fact that you're both fucking out in the open like this. It needs to be quick. Anyone could come around the corner and catch your ass jiggling, getting pounded against a government erected fence which might go down before you both can finish. 

Delsin grimaces and pauses for a moment inside you before clutching the fence beside your elbows. He gives you another wet kiss, admits he’s hasn’t thought this through well enough - that he’s about to bust - but laces his fingers in the metal lattice and fucks you in that way that hits that tender knot farther back. You twist within the smokey vortexes securing your wrists, arch forward and watch while he tries to keep some measure of composure; eyes flickering to your bouncing breasts beneath the dress. 

Amidst the sticky smack of skin and your joined moans, you can hear the threads in your jacket tear further. Even with the support of conduit handcuffs, the snipped wiring digs further in the shoulder cuff with every thrust. 

The sheer dress sags over your bouncing breasts, still held in black trim and thin lace, but Delsin hooks a thumb under the hem around his hip - pace never wavering - and hikes the material up over the garter harness, bare stomach and your heaving chest. He curls in closer; thrusts running a little languid and a tad too thick. Though, to be fair, the sucking kisses he lays across your cleavage is worth the slower pace. 

“Suck on them,” you beg him, maybe demand. Everything feels so good but you need more, and you’re at that level of ‘don’t give a fuck’ that saying exactly what you want from him is easy. 

Just a little extra sensation to finish before someone sees or the fence collapses. 

Delsin’s brows bunch up like he’s in pain - like he’s about to cum - but he soldiers on and yanks a black cup down your left breast, jiggling it free before running a tongue up your stiff nipple. His blazing wet muscle flicks, swirls and before you can ask, he sucks the hard peak into his mouth, sending a line of pleasure straight down to your full cunt.

“... just,” you pant and stretch, lifting yourself up against the smoke manacles, dropping down and up on his cock until Delsin bites your nipple, shifts himself between your legs and promptly fucks you harder, faster; slapping into you with gusto. Fuck, it’s so good. 

“Just a little… more!”

Delsin gasps, pants and hooks his teeth in your free bouncing breast, shoving his tongue across softness and a hard nipple; uncoordinated but so enjoyable. He throws his cock up and down, filling and emptying, and the combined sensations finally tip you over the edge. 

Against the fence, held in place by his smokey antics, you tense and gasps as pleasure swells and compresses like a dying star.

This orgasm… is mind-blowing. Using the term lightly is commonplace, but as you shake and cum - whimpering choppily - you feel like your mind has literally been fried. The amount of chemicals wreaking havoc on your brain is unreal, and Delsin isn’t far behind…

He teeth bite your cleavage. His lips skim up your neck, and with a frantic kiss, he presses flush against you. Those precise thrusts halt, bump your cervix, then run sluggish. Burning cum hits your insides, flooding like hot honey down the curves of your ass. The heat of his jizz is always just shy of painful, but the raw nerves his cum leave behind tingle pleasantly. 

“Fuck,” you hiss as another squirt releases. A husky moan hisses against your ear.

“... that’s hot.”

“So hot,” he agreed, “This was so hot, baby.” Delsin slurs as he pauses inside your tightness - cum staining around his cock - and pulls his fingers from the fence to lace them around the small of your damp lower back. 

There’s no point in correcting him, because yeah… it’s also ‘hot,’ and there’s no denying that this was stupid but amazing. Always astounding.

Eugene is gonna be really confused as to why you won’t be able to focus on gaming tonight. It feels like Delsin fucked all the endorphins out of you. Laying on the nerdy conduits couch while he and Delsin argue over tabletop rules is probably about all they’re gonna get out of you now. 

In the alleyway, the fence rattles, Delsin releases your wrists from his swirling myriad of grey and brilliant orange before helping dislodge your jacket shoulder from the twisted latticework. 

You’re still warming from the inside out when you both separate carefully. Delsin apologies for the panties lying in a dirty puddle on the ground, but helps clean away the excess cum from your inner thighs, ass, and folds. Some of it gets wiped off on his jeans, and the rest is flung to the ground in sticky wads that make you both laugh. He pulls your dress back in place, snaps your garter belts in the wrinkled stockings but not without giving the quivers thighs a pinch. It’s still slick between your legs, and more cum is gonna flow with gravity which means tonight's gonna be a tad awkward, but it was worth it. 

With your contented, happy sigh, Delsin blinks awake. Like snapping someone out of a good dream, you think, blushing a little. His cock is carefully tucked away, and for one long moment, you lean against the fence because what even are knees anymore? - and smile. 

“So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?”

Delsin releases a nasally exhale and throws down his best cocksure smirk, “Alright, hot alleyway boning is a good excuse for a raincheck, right? I’ll be the one to give Eugene the sad news that his two best buds are gonna have to reschedule. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him it’s because of… ya know,” he leans in until a stray lock of black Akomish hair tickles your nose, “... awesome sex.”

“Don’t you dare-“

“Incredible, alleyway sex with some mild exhibitionism and sexy girly clothes.”

You roll your eyes, finger the frayed hole in your jacket with a sigh before snatching up his wrist, “Come on, Banner Man… you’ve had enough fun. There’s no way we’re bailing on him.”

“I thought you couldn’t walk after that,” he says with a big smile and heavy-lidded eyes as you pull him back down the shortcut; boots bumbling across the dingy ground with renewed, wobbly purpose. 

He’s incorrigible and too attractive for his own good. Also, charming as hell, but there’s no way you’ll let Delsin’s ego hit cloud nine by canceling on Eugene. Tonight was great. It was, as a matter of fact, one of the best yet, but there will be more times for just the two of them.

Right now, they’ve got Chinese food to deliver to an agoraphobic gamer and-

“Hey,” you turn around, marveling at his endorphin-laced smile and ask, “what was that thing you said about exhibits?”

Delsin’s responding adolescent laughter probably hits the other side of Seattle if not all the way to the Akomish Reserve and back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Ginger College Girl for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
